


Marking My Territory

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Golden shower, Watersports, Yuri, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: Velouria loves Corrin in every sense of the word, and she wants to make Corrin her own mate...And the best way to do that...Is to mark Corrin as her territory[Lemon][Futa][Watersports][Yuri][Request by "Reader" on AO3]





	Marking My Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I am the SexyPrincessWriter and welcome to "Marking My Territory" a request by "Reader" over on AO3! This is a fetish story so if this isn;t for you then In advise you leave to avoid soiling your eyes and also to refrain from leaving a review to kink-shame.
> 
> This is a Yuri,Futanari,and Pissing story involving F!Corrin and Velouria! This isn't too long as it's no plot just one giant scene but I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a request if you like(Though it may be a while before I get around to it)
> 
> ~Elizabeth

The moon shone bright over the camp as the only noise that could be heard was the rushing waters of a nearby stream,the army had just gotten back from a most recent battle and were recovering before having to head out tomorrow morning...Everyone but one girl...Well half-girl...

Velouria was a half-girl in two sense of the word, she was half-human, half-wolfskin thanks to her parents, Keaton and Charlotte. She was also half-girl for the fact that unlike most girls, she had a big piece of wood...

Big in every sense...

Out of everyone, Velouria knew that her cock was the biggest in the army, she personally went around and made sure, it shouldn't be too surprising, her father was a modest eight inches, but her mother was a monstrous thirteen inches. Because of this, her cock benefited as though she was still young, she was already fifteen inches long, and that was before she got hard!

Thanks to this, she was always looking for a way to pleasure herself, weather it be from finding females wolves in the wild or sniffing her parents garments, she was always looking for a way to unload...However after she met Corrin, she felt different...No longer did she just want to pleasure herself...She wanted something more...

She wanted Corrin to be hers...And the only way to do that...Was to mark her territory...

And that's what she was going to do tonight, she was going to find Corrin and mark her as her mate, that away nobody else would dare get close to Corrin.

Velouria tiptoed through the camp, not wanting to make a sound so not to alert anyone. She slowly walked over to Corrins tent, which was at the far end of the camp. Once she got to the tent, she took a deep breath before heading inside.

Once she was inside, her tail started to wag like crazy from Corrin's scent, yes a scent she had smelt so many times because she had snuck in her so many times, yet she was never so bold to mark her territory...

Until tonight...

Velouria swallowed before stepping forward towards the sleeping Corrin, naked like always, Velouria had learned that Corrin slept naked long ago, back when she got the courage to finally peek under her covers.

She grabbed the blanket and threw it off, revealing Corrin's slim naked body, from her perky breasts all the way down to her trimmed pussy, it was something that made Velouria drool every night, and tonight she could finally take this body for herself!

But how should she go about it? Should she just start marking her territory or wake her up first? Velouria thought about this for a few moments before she decided to be a bit courteous, and wake her up.

And she would do this by sticking her cock into Corrin's mouth. She pulled down her pants as her fifteen inch cock slide right out, however as soon as she looked at Corrin's body once again her cock immediately grew hard and was now twenty inches long, making Velouria grab onto to it to steer it.

She positioned herself right above Corrin's face as she reached down and slightly opened her mouth with her hand before she slightly moved forward as the head of her cock barely touched her lips "Ah Woooooo!"

Velouria couldn't help but howl once she felt Corrin's hot lips on her cock and she had to quickly cover her mouth but she couldn't help but howl even more, what was wrong with her!? She was even more surprised when she looked down, she was already cumming! Just from Corrin's lips barely being on her cock, she was already cumming all over Corrin's face! No! She was supposed to cum in her throat, not onto her face.

But what surprised her even more was that Corrin was awake.

And she was giving her a seductive glare.

Velouria howl turned into a whimper as she tried to back away but Corrin grabbed her arm and kept her still as Corrin pushed herself up and met Velouria's eyes "So you finally decided to make a move~"

Velouria didn't say anything but a small whimper came out that made Corrin give a devious smile as she reached her hand around and started stroking Velouria's tail making her whimper again but this time with excitement and lust.

"Oh so you like that?" Velouria looked and Corrin and just did a small nod which made Corrin smile "Good."

Corrin kept stroking Velouria's tail as she reached up her face and locked lips with her, causing Velouria to go wide eyed in in surprise before slowly closing them and melting into the kiss before she fell on top of Corrin who would not let go of her.

Finally their kiss broke off as Velouria noticed that some of her own cum was now on her face from touching Corrin's face with her own "I know you've been coming here to stare at me~ It's why I started sleeping naked, so you could enjoy my body to the fullest~ I've been waiting for you to make your move."

Velouria still didn't say anything but a small smile was on her face as Corrin laughed at her expression before she cupped Velouria's cheek.

"Now...I don't know how Wolfskin mating works so...What are you going to do~?" Velouria kept looking at Corrin before looking down at the ground but Corrin brought her face back up with her finger "Well, tell me~"

"...I-I want to mark you as...My territory..."Velouria blushed hard from the words but Corrin just gave an evil smile as she nodded and pushed Velouria off of her for a second as she laid completely down.

"That cock of yours is so damn amazing to look at...I can't wait to feel your golden juices from it~" Velouria just looked at Corrin before again swallowing and nodding, she pushed herself up and walked over to Corrin as she looked down at the lying beauty "Well? I'm waiting~"

Velouria nodded as she grabbed her cock and aimed it at Corrin, and soon little driplets began to leave her cock before a full golden stream was now shooting out of it and was now hitting all over Corrin's body making her moan in delight,Velouria went up and down her stomach making sure to hit all over it as the mattress under Corrin began to get completely wet.

She then moved down to her legs up and even pissed all over her pussy which made Corrin laugh a little but the moans eventually took back over as Velouria continued to drench Corrin in her piss, as her dream of marking Corrin as her territory was now finally coming true! "V-Velouria~ Aim at my face~"

Velouria nodded as she moved her dick up until it was hitting Corrin all over the face, and drenching her hair, however was surprised her most was when Corrin opened her mouth and began drinking her piss! Velouria was even more turned on now as she aimed her stream at Corrin's mouth as she kept drinking it no problem, Velouria couldn't believe how amazing it felt to watch someone do that!

Soon her piss began to die down until it was just dribbles as Corrin's body was now covered in piss, Corrin took a gulp to swallow the remaining piss before she flashed a smile at Velouria revealing her piss stained teeth "Now love, I'm going to mark my territory~"

Velouria looked at Corrin for a moment before her blush deepend as she shyly nodded, Corrin smirked as she rolled off her bed, making squishing sounds as the piss was soaked in it, plus the piss was sliding all down Corrin's body now as she gave a smirk to Velouria whose tail was wagging in excitement. Velouria slowly made her way over to the bed and laid down, feeling the piss soak into her shirt and hair, though it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling by no means.

Corrin kept her smirk as she got right over Velouria and pulled her pussy lips apart as Velouria's cock twitched at the sight "Haha, sorry but not tonight love, tonight is just going to be marking out love for each other."

Velouria whined but quickly shut up as she saw streams off pissing beginning to drop out of Corrin's pussy before they were completely covering her. Velouria let out a moan as the hot steamy piss covered her entire shit as her own nipples could now be seen showing through the soaked shirt, as Velouria reached up and grabbed them to pleasure herself as Corrin continued pissing all over her chest causing her hands to get all messy.

Eventually Corrin moved them to her legs and covered them along with her cock with twitched and was going crazy from the golden juices of Corrin, Velouria wanted to jump up and stick it in but her mate had sad not for tonight, she had to respect that. Eventually Corrin looked at Velouria and spoke "Open your mouth~"

Velouria looked up in surprise and whimpered before more moans took over from the golden stream as she relented and opened her mouth, and soon she could feel the piss entering into her mouth causing her to whimper and move some...But soom that stopped as the golden stream started to taste delicious, in fact it was the tastiest thing she had ever drank!"

She continued to lie still and enjoy the taste of the drink before soon small droplets began to just leak out of Corrin and soon she was done, Velouria looked up and whimpered but Corrin just smiled as she fell onto the piss soaked Velouria and gave her a kiss "Enough for tonight my love, we have to get ready for more marching tomorrow but...~"

Corrin moved up to beside Velouria's ear who shivered from her breath.

"We can have more fun tomorrow night~" Corrin gave a another kiss to Velouria who just smiled and nodded. Corrin returned the gesture as she laid down on top of her, as the two piss soaked women fell into a deep sleep together in the quiet moonlit night.


End file.
